User talk:Oscarfan
''Sesame Street'' title card The episode number is different, but the point is its from the most recent season, 41. Season 40 was in 2009, I feel its time to move on. To be honest I really didn't appreciate your condescending tone. :-/ --Gonzofan 02:03, August 4, 2011 (UTC) :I apologize for the comment, but there's no point in changing it if the only difference is the number. Without labeling it as such, the average reader probably won't be able to tell what episode number is from what season. When there's a significant change to it, I think we can change it. - Oscarfan 02:20, August 4, 2011 (UTC) ::I appreciate the response. I just thought that since the show is currently in season 41, the title card should represent season 41 (and the number of episodes). Although you do have a point about the average reader, which is exactly why I am so big on putting captions on images (Like some the captions that I added on the Sesame Street page some time ago.) And I've also put captions on this wiki's more obscure images. This wiki is not just supposed to be for us Muppet fans after all, we should not alienate casual readers.--Gonzofan 02:44, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for your approval, and will you please help me with something? There's this song performed on Sesame Street called "A Workout In A Chair", which was performed by Celina. There's no article on that song. Do you know which episode it's from, and do you have any pictures? I was thinking about making the article, but with just info, the user known as Aleal would delete it and block me in a heartbeat. :I know Celina's version is on the Elmocize video and it was performed in episode 3487. And Aleal would have the right to delete the page if it didn't present the info well enough or wasn't well made, seeing as though he's one of the admins here. He wouldn't block you for it. - Oscarfan 02:02, August 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, I don't block people for things like that. As admins, we block people who explicitly break the rules, as in repeatedly ignoring multiple warnings, adding unverified claims or provably false info, and so on. And even the problem ones (and I just recently blocked one who had been an issue for many months, and received over seven individual warnings) aren't blocked "in a heartbeat," just the outright vandals. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 02:50, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Kermit/Elmo's World Frogs note That seems awfully random. Just wondering, if that is the case, then what is the exception for having the note on these pages?; The Walt Disney Company Elmo's World: Frogs, so why not just delete the note from the Elmo's World page as well?--Gonzofan 01:25, July 25, 2011 (UTC) :I just feel that it's mentioned on enough pages already. It can stay on some pages, but since it's on a bunch of pagesa already, it seems unnecessary to put it somewhere again unless it's actually relevant to the page. It can go on Season 41, The Walt Disney Company and Elmo's World: Frogs because it's relevant to those pages and provides helpful info, but not on a video the sketch appears on because that's not the main focus. - Oscarfan 01:34, July 25, 2011 (UTC) ::Alright then. I appreciate the reply. :)--Gonzofan 01:39, July 25, 2011 (UTC) You Don't? Wait. You don't publish lyrics? Why? Interstate2011 18:18, July 21, 2011 (UTC) :Because of copyright. Read more about it on Project:Policies and Guidelines. - Oscarfan 19:45, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Episode guide requests Say, Enrique, if you're not too busy, would you mind updating the pages for Episode 2227 and Episode 2342 with episode guides for me, please? Here are the links in case you need some help with the episode guide updates: Episode 2227 and Episode 2342. -- Max (talk) 20:31, July 14, 2011 (UTC) :I'm on vacation now and if I were home with a better computer (and a table to use it on), they probably would've been done by now. If no one else gets to it, I sure be able to expand on them by Sunday. - Oscarfan 00:00, July 15, 2011 (UTC) :It's a deal! -- Max (talk) 00:04, July 4, 2011 (UTC) :BTW, if you really need help with the creation of an episode guide for Episode 2572, here's the YouTube link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IV0JBqJemig, even though the first four minutes of this episode may be missing. -- Max (talk) 00:19, July 26, 2011 (UTC) :If you're still on, Oscarfan, how about helping me identify some of the sketches from Episode 2396 and get pictures for them and the street scenes, as well, if you please? -- Max (talk) 02:19, August 2, 2011 (UTC) The Return of the Crayons Hi, better take a look at this user. Odds are it's a sockpuppet gone MAD! -- Jon (talk) 00:32, July 1, 2011 (UTC) :Here we go, again. - Oscarfan 00:37, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Talk archives Hi, I'm having trouble archiving my talk page. I just replaced the content of my talk page with a link to my talk archive, then when I added the category, it didn't show up there. Could you give me some tips?--Fred (talk) 00:25, June 5, 2011 (UTC) how do you open up or make a new page about a character on here the reason why I am wondering is because I wanted to make some new pages for the Pirate with Pink Skin Red Scarf Black Beard and White and Black Stripy Shirt the guy who sings a long side One Eyed Jack during the beging of Sailing For Adventure and the same Pirate who is seen singing along side Lew Zealand and Dodo during Cabin Fever the scene where they are all fliping their scarves going we got cabin fever were flipping are bananas other unnamed Pirate Characters are the Yellow Bird who sings along side Calico in Cabin Fever and the same Pirate who is defeated by Sweetums with the log along side Old Tom and Calico and the Furry Red Pirate with the Orange Lips who sings with Angel Marie in Sailing For Adventure and the 5 Unnamed Human Pirates who appear on the ship but do not come aboard to the island Aristotle Hey, Hey, Hey :)! Sorry I wasn't able to contact you yesterday. Do you know anymore updates on who performs Astoria, 'cause I don't :( :His performer's on his page. - Oscarfan 22:31, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Break tags in episode guides Hi! I'm just curious, but why have we been changing into ? [[User:SchfiftyThree|'Matt H.']] (talk) 22:41, May 16, 2011 (UTC) :We're not. New users use a different kind of editing system (Rich-Text I believe it's called) and that editing system just does that. I find it an annoyance, but it doesn't really change anything. - Oscarfan 22:46, May 16, 2011 (UTC) CrayonFactory Hi Enrique! I didn't know if you were aware of this already but Danny left a note on CrayonFactory's talk page. He's letting you decide if the user's edits have been helpful or not. I apologize for the late notice; I'm not able to stick around and edit much this week because of other projects. Just figured I'd let you know if you hadn't already. I'll be back later... -- Jon (talk) 21:41, May 11, 2011 (UTC) :Welp, it looks like he's back ...to school ...in 2000 ...in May?! -- Jon (talk) 00:20, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Episode 4032 I need help doing the episode guide! Watched the episode before but I'm not sure what goes after the scene. And I'm not sure if the Weird Animal Song is an insert or a scene. Not sure what is the Journey to Ernie, Global Grover, Hero Guy or Global Thingy is...The episode is not complete... :If you don't have full info, then I suggest you don't guide it, unless you have the episode in your possession. Otherwise, the table doesn't look right. The Weird Animal Song is a street scene; the season 34 shows had a second street scene shortly after the Number of the day. - Oscarfan 20:30, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Tumbling Tumbleweeds Hey Enrique, I just wanted to stop by and let you know that I think you're doing a great job on tumblr! And if you'd like to use the current logo at the top of the page, I can send you a bigger, more crisp version. :) — Julian (talk) 15:57, April 30, 2011 (UTC) :That would be wonderful! A regular old header didn't seem so great and I didn't really like enlargening a small header. - Oscarfan 18:35, April 30, 2011 (UTC) ::Where'd the feature go that allowed us to send E-mails through the wiki? I've got one ready for you. — Julian (talk) 19:03, April 30, 2011 (UTC) :::You can upload it here, I'll download it, then delete it from the Wiki afterward. - Oscarfan 19:05, April 30, 2011 (UTC) ::::You'll find it under the recently uploaded files. I took your original file's dimensions and added the new logo in (hence the bit of space on both sides). Let me know if that works, or if I should change stuff around (like having a larger eye on the left and the font on the right)! — Julian (talk) 19:14, April 30, 2011 (UTC) ::::PS: I just realized that the link to the wiki's main page on the right hand side of the tumblr page isn't a hyperlink. Is that something they don't allow in that spot? — Julian (talk) 19:43, April 30, 2011 (UTC) :::::Logo works fine! Thanks! I don't think they allow hyperlinks, because that's all entered into their description template. The only links I know of that can go there are Tumblr specific ones (for "ask" areas and other pages of the blog). - Oscarfan 19:50, April 30, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Yay, looks good! That's too bad about the linkage. — Julian (talk) 20:05, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Rags I'm working on a page for Rags, from Fraggle Rock. She's Mokey's creation intended to fool Junior Gorg. While it appears at first she's nothing more than a rag doll, she's obviously animated by someone, even if she never speaks. It's here on this clip, if you need any visual cues: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s6NNXLfYRQA I'm not very well-versed in the ways of wikis, though. If you could take a look and make it more standardized as I work on it, I'd appreciate it. PatrickLMT 19:37, January 9, 2011 (UTC) :It looked fine, just needed a couple of teaks. Welcome to the wiki! - Oscarfan 19:46, January 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks very much for the assistance. I just wanted to be able to originate a page, and having an established member give it a once-over to make sure it's all right certainly helps. PatrickLMT 23:30, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Archives *Enrique's talk archive